There are currently various methods of installing photovoltaic (PV) solar modules in the field. The applicability of each method depends on field conditions and the type of solar module being installed, among other factors. The two most common rigid solar modules are glass/backsheet modules and glass/glass modules.
Glass/backsheet rigid modules are commonly used for crystalline silicon PV modules. The dominant mounting method for glass/backsheet modules uses metal frames that surround the entire perimeter of the module. These frames typically have a U-channel, where the panel edges are inserted and secured by either a liquid adhesive or a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape.
Glass/glass rigid modules are the dominant type of module in the thin film PV industry. Clips are more common with glass/glass modules than glass/backsheet modules. Clips contact small areas around the edge of the module, and are subjected to the stress of full wind or snow loads. Clip use is sensitive to the specific clip design as module failure can occur in these areas if the clipped area is unable to withstand the applied loads. Multiple clips around the edge can be used to minimize the forces at each clip area. Thicker glass can also help reduce the potential for failure, but may be cost prohibitive.
A third option for mounting solar modules is to use adhesive bonded rails on the back side of the module. The adhesive can be a pressure-sensitive adhesive tape, a liquid, or combination of the two. Rail attachment could be a cost-effective and attractive option for glass/glass modules. A correctly designed rail attachment system can withstand the relevant forces. Rails could be positioned on the back of the module to stiffen and support the module to resist wind and snow loads. 3M™ acrylic foam tapes have been used in solar module rail attachment in the past (see, for example, the photograph of in FIG. 1).
In general, rails are typically attached to the back surface of rigid solar panels, either glass/backsheet or glass/glass, using an adhesive, often in the form of tapes or liquids. Attaching the rails to the solar panel requires additional manufacturing steps and additional costs. In all publicly known cases, the attachment of the rails to the solar module occurs post-manufacturing of the solar module. The present disclosure is directed to a method in which an attachment bracket (such as a rail) can be affixed to a solar module during the lamination process used in the manufacturing of the solar module by using a thermosettable bonding composition.